Something There
by beautyandthewolf
Summary: Inspired by the Disney song from Beauty and the Beast. Two years after the war, Hermione has started teaching at Hogwarts. She feels drawn to Remus Lupin, despite her better judgement and despite trying to persuade herself that nothing can come from her infatuation. But what if her love isn't as unrequited as she thought?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights anything regarding the Harry Potter universe, or the Beauty and the Beast song. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling and Disney. Only the plot is mine.**

 **A/N: This is the first chapter of my very first fanfiction. I'd absolutely love to hear some reviews about what you think! Please be honest, I know this isn't perfect but I want to improve. I'm planning on continuing the story to 3 or more chapters, depending on where the plot takes me.**

...oooOXOooo...

 **Something There [Beauty and the Beast]**

[BELLE:]

There's something sweet, and almost kind

But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined

And now he's dear, and so unsure

I wonder why I didn't see it there before

[BEAST:]

She glanced this way, I thought I saw

And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw

No, it can't be, I'll just ignore

But then, she's never looked at me that way before

[BELLE:]

New, and a bit alarming

Who'd have ever thought that this could be?

True, that he's no Prince Charming

But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

...oooOXOooo...

Hermione Granger tried not to break into a run as she sped through the door of the Great Hall, mentally berated herself for letting time slip away. She was _not_ going to be late to her very first sorting ceremony as a teacher – what impression would that give to the new first years? Just in time she took her seat on the staff table between Professor Sprout and Professor Hooch, catching her breath and smiling guiltily at them. Sprout grinned and patted her arm before turning her attention to the centre of the table.

Headmistress McGonagall rose from her seat and motioned for quiet. The students gradually finished their conversations and turned to look at her in excited anticipation.

"Welcome," McGonagall began, "to another year at Hogwarts. Before the Sorting Ceremony commences I would like to remind you of a few rules and introduce our new professors."

The headmistress read out her start-of-term notices, "I should hope you don't need me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits to _all_ students. And the restrictions on flying are still in place from last year – _no_ unauthorised flights until the Ministry of Magic decrees the threat level to be safe."

"Secondly, as you are no doubt aware, Professors Dubois and Cole had to return to their own academies after kindly filling in for us last year in our time of need." McGonagall carefully steered around mentioning the Battle of Hogwarts directly, too many staff and students had lost loved ones in the war, and were still coming to terms with their grief despite the two years that had passed. Beauxbatons Academy in France and the Salem Institute in the USA had each sent a member of staff to aid Hogwarts in the immediate aftermath. They had stayed for a year, filling in the vacant positions and helping wherever possible. But now it was time for the school to stand on its own again.

The headmistress continued, "Professor Lupin has returned to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, and has kindly agreed to act as head of Gryffindor," the Gryffindor students cheered as the professor stood and smiled at his students.

"And, after graduating with flying colours last summer, Professor Granger will be taking on my former position teaching Transfiguration," more applause broke out as the young war heroine smiled and waved at the eager witches and wizards seated below. She glanced to along the table and her eyes met Lupin's – he nodded and grinned at her, his face full of pride.

The Sorting Ceremony occurred without hitch, as the first years separated to each of the four tables filling the Great Hall. Then followed the feast, the food magically appearing and weighing down the tables as the muggle-borns widened their eyes in amazement. Hermione settled back in her chair contentedly, reminiscing about her own sorting ceremony, and let the excited atmosphere of the Great Hall wash over her.

Every now and then she stole a glance to the man seated several seats along to her left. His threadbare robes were the same as they had been when he taught her seven years ago, but now there was something different about him, something there she hadn't noticed before. Being amongst the students, and in the castle where he'd formed his happiest memories had a pleasant effect on the werewolf. Hermione had had a crush on her professor back in third year, but so had many of her classmates. But she thought her experiences in the war and brief relationship with Ron had moved her beyond those feelings. Now though, looking at his easy smile and hearing him laugh at something Slughorn had said, she recognised how easy it would be to succumb to those feelings again.

...oooOXOooo...

Later that evening.

The staff quarters that Hermione moved into had undergone quite the transformation since they were occupied by the previous Transfiguration professor. McGonagall had let her Scottish roots influence a lot of the design, with splashes of tartan and rustic wall hangings dominating the space. These had moved with the headmistress to her new rooms, and Hermione was left with a blank canvas. She had stuck several photographs of her friends and family on one of the walls; Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville smiled down at her from the biggest image, and her parents waved at her from another. She still felt pangs of guilt and sadness when she thought about her parents but at least they were safe in Australia and had been unaffected by the Wizarding War.

Despite her efforts at decorating, the rooms still seemed cold and uninviting. Perhaps creativity and art wasn't her forte, Hermione conceded as she focussed her attention back onto the scrolls and books laid out in front of her. Lesson planning was proving to be a bigger challenge than she had anticipated when she agreed to take the position. It was one thing to know and be proficient at practicing the magic needed, but understanding the theory behind it, and communicating that to a bunch of distracted third years, that was a different level entirely.

Sighing with frustration she considered her options. Of course, she could wait until the morning but she was too much of a perfectionist to be able to sleep with so much unfinished and so many questions. She would have liked to go to Professor McGonagall for advice but Hermione was sure the witch was overworking herself – it had taken a lot of work to persuade many parents to allow their children back to Hogwarts after the war and McGonagall had a hard task ensuring nothing went wrong to jeopardise their reluctant trust.

There were other professors to whom she could go, but Hermione was still testing the waters of her new teaching position. After all, a couple ago she had still been their student, finishing her NEWTs and she wanted to prove to them and herself that she was capable of her new role.

That left Lupin. He hadn't been her professor for many years, and they had become reasonably good friends as members of the Order. Hermione admitted that if anyone would be able to help her plan a good lesson, it would be him. She knew he was very intelligent and he had been one of her favourite teachers, despite the brief amount of time he was at Hogwarts. Though, perhaps that was because of the school-girl crush she'd had on him for a couple of months.

She shook her head and sighed. With a wave of her wand she gathered her notes together and set off towards Lupin's lodgings. Despite it being only half past nine, the corridors were quiet as the students were in their common rooms, catching up with old friends, making new ones, and settling in. Thus, Hermione was left with only her thoughts to distract her. memories of the war were never far away when she let her mind wander and thought wistfully of a time when the start of a new school term was the highlight of her year, and when all those she loved were still alive.

Lost in her memories, her feet had carried her to the entrance of Lupin's rooms before she knew it. She collected her unruly thoughts, smoothed down her hair, and knocked twice on the door. The door opened slowly to reveal Lupin wearing an old pair of flannel pyjama bottoms and a faded green t-shirt, glaring at her with sleep in his eyes. Hermione opened her mouth, at a loss of what to say.

"Oh- er, I'm sorry, Professor- I didn't think-, I-" she stuttered, edging back the way she had come.

The werewolf shook his head and his face relaxed into a sheepish smile. "No, no! I should be the one apologising. I've been plagued by second year pranksters for the past hour and was about to give them a piece of my mind!"

He laughed and continued, "It's not long until the full moon, you see, and this old werewolf needs all the sleep he can get."

Hermione frowned when he called himself 'old,' but didn't correct him. Her mind was running at lightning speed; how could she have been so stupid? Of course, the full moon was only a couple of nights away, how selfish of her to be so engrossed in her own problems that she hadn't even considered his much bigger ones.

"Oh no! I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have disturbed you so late. I'm so sorry."

"Not at all," Lupin countered, "I'm always happy to help! And it's not your fault I was in such a foul mood."

She smiled at him and started towards the corridor, "This isn't urgent, Professor. I'll leave you in peace now, and perhaps I could get your advice in the morning?"

"If you're sure it can wait? I'm generally in a better mood after I've slept for a few hours. I'll see you then!"

Hermione nodded and bid her former professor good night. As she headed back towards her own rooms she heard him call out behind her.

"By the way, you don't have to call me Professor, Hermione! Remus will do fine."

She waved in acknowledgment tried not break into as a run as she turned the corner. Her heart beat sounded like a heard of wild horses, but she couldn't tell if that was due the shock of the encounter, or something much more unfamiliar. She had to fight to keep her mind from picturing his dishevelled light brown hair, or his surprisingly toned arms, or the way he'd smiled at her…

...oooOXOooo...

The next morning.

Hermione had always been an early riser, and this morning was no different. She awoke at 6:30am, keen to meet the day head on and take advantage of the peacefulness that enveloped the sleepy school. After pulling on her robes and gathering her hair into an unruly ponytail she picked up her notes from last night, and set off towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

There was a smattering of students sat quietly at the benches, pouring over copies of the Daily Prophet and other wizarding magazines while making the most of the endless supply of breakfast.

Hermione noted the only two professors sitting at the upper table were McGonagall and Lupin, no, _Remus_. She made her way to her seat and greeted McGonagall warmly. The witch was engrossed in a complicated document stamped with the seal of the Ministry and Hermione left her to it. Helping herself to coffee and a bowl of blueberry porridge, she tried not to think about last night. Every so often she stole a glance down the table to Remus and pictured him in his baggy t-shirt and ruffled hair, wondering what it would be like to wake up next to him looking like that.

As her porridge and coffee took effect, her brain kicked into action and she reprimanded for giving into such immature fantasies. _He's a work colleague, he used to be your professor, and twice your age_ , she told herself firmly, _what do you think you could offer him?_ She decided the best course of action would be to meet these ridiculous dreams head on and prove to herself that she was above them. As she walked down the table to where Remus was sitting, Hermione let out a long breath and focused on the task at hand.

"Remus, hi. Sorry about last night again."

"Nothing to be sorry about," Remus smiled, "how can I help you?"

Hermione explained her difficulty with the lesson planning and showed him her notes. While he read through them, she kept her eyes firmly locked on the pieces of parchment, refusing to let her flights of fancy get control of her again. When Remus had finished, he glanced up at her and nodded slowly.

"This is good stuff, Hermione. In truth, I wish I had been this prepared when I began teaching," he laughed softly and Hermione frowned at the butterflies that threatened to take off in her stomach at the sound of his gentle chuckling.

Taking her frown for disagreement, Remus continued to talk, "You might have thought my lessons were well-planned, but, quite frankly, they were more improvisation than organisation! It's important to teach the facts, but you'll often find students learn the most when they're enjoying themselves"

It was Hermione's turn to smile as she thought about the year she'd had being taught by Remus. Now she considered it, she had to admit that part of the appeal of the lessons was the sense of excitement, that and a certain professor…

"You're right, of course" Hermione nodding, "In that case, do you have any suggestions for making the students like me, and making the lessons fun?"

After giving her a list of suggestions for the upcoming week, Remus put his hand on her arm and looked at her.

"You don't have to worry, Hermione. I can't think of a single thing you're not capable of, and as long as you relax you, the students will be fine!"

"Thank you, Remus. That means a lot, especially coming from you," Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and headed back to her seat.

...oooOXOooo...

Later that day as she took a break from her work to stroll around the lake to have a cup of tea with Hagrid, she tried to steer her mind away from the earlier interaction. _It doesn't mean anything,_ she told herself firmly, thinking back to the warmth and affection she'd felt in Remus' hand as he'd rested it on her arm. A smaller part of her brain reminded her that since Tonks' death and the end of the war, her former professor had had little contact with anyone. He'd shied away from hugging Harry, opting for a firm handshake or nod instead, and had practically ran for the hills when Fleur had tried to kiss him on the cheek at Neville and Luna's wedding. But here he was patting her on the arm and acting as if it was perfectly natural.

 _It doesn't mean anything,_ Hermione told herself again, willing herself to believe it. Surely it was just a sign that he was healing and mending with time, as they all were. It couldn't be anything more than that.

"'ERMIONE!" a voice bellowed from the pumpkin patch on the other side of the groundskeepers' cottage.

"Hagrid!" Hermione grinned back and ran forward to meet his hug, which felt like being gripped by a huge metal vice, though, admittedly, it was one of the most comforting things about Hogwarts. It made her feel like she was eleven again and instantly made her forget her earlier musings.

The rest of the afternoon flew by as she caught up with Hagrid and Fang. They talked about the past and the future for a while. Then Hermione spent the next couple of hours trying to persuade the demi-giant to at least _talk_ to McGonagall before inviting Charlie Weasley and some dragons to give a demonstration to his students.

"But just think about it, 'ermione! A whole display o' dragons, right 'ere. Norbert might come too, don't ya think?"

...oooOXOooo...

After running into Professor Flitwick on her way back from Hagrid's, Hermione spent another hour talking with him about the upcoming school year and the possibility of coordinating Transfiguration and Charms classes. Eager to get away, but not wanting to appear rude, she eventually excused herself from Flitwick's eager planning and headed back through the Hogwarts corridors. Since the war, she had valued time by herself more and more; her friends were in relationships and she preferred spending time alone than acting as the awkward third, fifth, or even seventh wheel. The working and socialising of the day had worn her out and she decided she needed some alone time that evening, ordering her dinner in her lodgings.

It was only as she took her dishes back down to the kitchen (to save a house elf from making the trip) that her tired mind returned once more to her morning. She was lost in a daydream that may or may not have featured Remus as she wandered back to her room, ready to do some reading and fall asleep. A voice calling her name brought her back to reality. She turned around to see the very man she'd been thinking about running towards her. She quickly crushed the butterflies that were rising in her stomach and looked at him questioningly.

"Good evening," Remus gasped, trying to catch his breath. "I just wondered how you were feeling about the lessons on Monday? Did the list I gave you help?"

The werewolf pushed a hand through his hair and tried to pat it down while simultaneously pushing up his sleeves to hide the fraying cuffs. Hermione bit down a smile at his dishevelled appearance, it was rather endearing.

"The list was a godsend, Remus, I can't thank you enough for your words of wisdom," Hermione grinned, "I definitely owe you one!"

"You're exaggerating, I'm sure," Remus smiled and shook his head, "but I'm glad you found it helpful."

After a couple of awkward seconds, where the only noise was Hermione's heart beating faster and faster, she broke the silence.

"I was just heading back to my rooms for a cup of tea if you wanted to join me?"

As soon as the words left her mouth she began to blush, and she knew they had been a mistake. Remus looked uncomfortable and a bit bewildered, he frowned at the floor before meeting her unsteady gaze.

"No, thank you," he said almost aggressively, "that's not to say I don't want to. But I, er, I'm busy this evening. Paperwork, lots to do before Monday. You know how it is…"

Hermione's heart slowed and fell. That was a definite rejection, he must be puzzled why she'd even asked him. _I've messed everything up_ , she thought sadly. Perhaps there'd been a potential for a friendship with Remus, but now it was always going to be awkward between them.

"Of course, I understand," she said, trying to appear unaffected by his rebuff, "Good night."

"Good night, Hermione," Remus promptly turned on his heel and headed back the way he'd come.

Walking slowly back to her chambers, she tried not to think of what she may have ruined by being so forward. When she closed her door behind her, she began to run a bath and choose a book to read. A long soak in some lavender salts and an engrossing book were just what she needed to forget about the day.

Suddenly, there was a strange tapping on her door. She opened it to find a lone paper aeroplane sat on the floor. With growing curiosity, Hermione unfolded the thick parchment and found a short, handwritten note.

 _Hermione._

 _Please forgive me for my shortness earlier this evening. It shouldn't be an excuse, but the impending full moon is making me more cranky than usual, and your presence puts me on edge. Thank you for your kind offer. I'd love to have a cup of tea with you some time if my behaviour hasn't made you change your mind._

 _Remus._

Her mind began to whir again as she considered the piece of parchment in her hands. Did he just feel guilty about his behaviour? What did he mean by 'her presence'? How did she put him on edge – was she that insufferable? Was he just being polite or did he really want to accept her offer?

She had too many questions to know what to make of the few short sentences and spent the rest of the evening trying, unsuccessfully, to distract herself with a book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights anything regarding the Harry Potter universe, or the Beauty and the Beast song. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling and Disney. Only the plot is mine.**

 **A/N: This is the second chapter of my first fanfiction. I'd absolutely love to hear some reviews about what you think! Please be honest, I know this isn't perfect but I want to improve. I'm planning on continuing the story to 3 or more chapters, depending on where the plot takes me.**

 **Also, this chapter covers the same period of time as Chapter 1, but from Remus' perspective.**

 **IMPORTANT: Teddy Lupin doesn't exist in this universe**

...oooOXOooo...

 **Something There [Beauty and the Beast]**

[BELLE:]

There's something sweet, and almost kind

But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined

And now he's dear, and so unsure

I wonder why I didn't see it there before

[BEAST:]

She glanced this way, I thought I saw

And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw

No, it can't be, I'll just ignore

But then, she's never looked at me that way before

[BELLE:]

New, and a bit alarming

Who'd have ever thought that this could be?

True, that he's no Prince Charming

But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

...oooOXOooo...

Remus Lupin tried not to smile as he saw Hermione rush into the Great Hall, her robes streaming out behind her. Her face was fixed in a slight frown, as she wiped at a few stray hairs which had become stuck to her forehead. With a quick inhale, she dropped into her seat and greeted the professors sat to either side of her.

As McGonagall began her welcome address, Remus continued to steal looks down the table at the young witch. Her expression reminded him of when she was his student; full attention focussed on the headmistress and mentally taking notes.

His mind was brought back to the present when he was introduced as the new DADA professor. Always uncomfortable being the centre of attention, Remus stood slowly and smiled at the students cheering his name, before gratefully sinking back into his chair. As he gazed down at the excited Gryffindor students sat on the table below, he pledged to himself that he would do everything possible to be there for them. He remembered the way that McGonagall had helped him through the first of his transformations at Hogwarts. That was the kind of professor he wanted to be, someone who students could rely upon and confide in, but also respect. It would be easier this time around, he thought, he already had experience of teaching, and now he wouldn't have to keep such a big part of himself a secret.

As the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley had worked hard to reverse the muggle-born legislation, and reform the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. There was still a lot of mistrust and discrimination against werewolves due to the role of Fenrir Greyback in the war, but at least with the legal restraints gone, Remus could go back to the job he loved.

After his introduction, McGonagall moved on to welcome Hermione to the teaching staff. He knew she was going to be an amazing teacher; anyone with her love of learning and education would enthuse their own students. As his former student smiled at her new pupils, she glanced his way. Their eyes met and he felt a jolt of lightning course through his nervous system. He quickly dismissed the feeling as nerves, and smiled at her in a way which he hoped would show her how proud he was of her.

With the full moon, all his senses were at overdrive, and his eyes couldn't help but pick up the way Hermione glanced over at him several times. Remus determinedly kept his gaze straight ahead, and tried to distract himself by talking to Professor Slughorn. But as hard as he tried, he couldn't keep his mind from wandering to the war heroine every few minutes. There was something about her that he hadn't noticed before. Was it the way her eyes lit up when she laughed at something Professor Sprout said? Was it the way her hair surrounded her head and neck like a halo? He tried not to think of what it would be like to tangle his fingers in her hair, or make her laugh to see her face light up.

Concerned by the direction of his musings, Remus reminded himself of her previous partners. Victor Krum and Ron Weasley had both been young, attractive, and with incredible futures ahead of them. They were athletes, and celebrities. How could he possibly compete? It would be best to nip these feelings in the bud – he could NOT let himself get carried away.

…oooOXOooo…

Later that evening.

Remus felt more at home in Hogwarts than he had almost anywhere else he could remember. The cold stone corridors and numerous hidden corners had a sense of peace and that had calmed both him and his wolf many times. The new feelings that had begun stirring during the feast were putting him on edge, especially so close to the full moon, so he decided to head for a stroll around the castle. It was just as he was slipping on his robe to ward against the September chill that there was a loud roar followed by what sounded like an elephant from outside his door.

Sighing, he pulled it open to find the corridor nearly empty, except for crumpled packet of 'Loud as a Lion' lozenges from Zonko's Joke Shop, and very young, giggling Gryffindor student who disappeared around the corner as he stepped out into the hall. He could hear the muffled laughter of several students and he sighed again. When he considered everything the James and Sirius had got up to during their time at Hogwarts, he was happy to allow these students to have a bit of fun on their first night back in the castle. He just wished they'd chosen some other professor to prank.

All thoughts of a peaceful evening stroll left his mind as he re-entered his apartment. Remus felt his joints aching, and knew the wolf was getting irritable. After casting a quick tempus charm, he judged it late enough to head to bed with a mug of chocolate and a book. Perhaps he'd take another look at the tomes he had used last time he'd been DADA professor to get some more inspiration for the lessons.

By the time Remus had changed out of his robes and requested one of the house-elves for drink from the kitchens, there was another knock on the door. He stared at the door for a couple of beats before letting out a breath he strode to the door and narrowed his eyes in anticipation of more pranksters.

Instead he was greeted by a rather unsettled Hermione Granger who jumped backwards and started stuttering her apologies. Immediately Remus came to his sense and berated himself for scaring her. _She must think you're such a grumpy, old man_.

He forced himself to smile at her ashamedly, and apologised, "I've been plagued by second year pranksters for the past hour and was about to give them a piece of my mind!"

He owed her more of an explanation, "It's not long until the full moon, you see, and this old werewolf needs all the sleep he can get."

Remus saw Hermione frown at the mention of his lycanthropy and something cold settled in his heart. She apologised again and he stopped her with a smile, letting her know that he would always be happy to help. However, she was clearly uncomfortable and postponed whatever she needed until the morning. _She just wants to get away, you've scared her_ , Remus thought bitterly.

As she hurried back down the corridor, a surge of Gryffindor courage surged over him and he called, "By the way, you don't have to call me Professor, Hermione! Remus will do fine."

She lifted a hand in response but he could see she was nearly breaking into a run in her eagerness to get back to safety. His heightened sense could detect the drumming of her heart and he shook his head sadly as he turned back into his cold rooms. How much warmer and more welcoming would they be if he had someone like Hermione waiting for him?

…oooOXOooo…

The next morning.

Remus awoke with a start, his eyes shooting open and his arms propelling him forward into a seated position. He quickly looked around the room for the source of his alertness, and closed his eyes in pain as fragments of his dream washed over him.

 _He was running, faster than he'd ever ran before. But then, he'd never needed to get away this much before. Images flashed through his mind's eye. Dumbledore calling him back from Estonia, where he'd been making considerable headway with the local werewolf pack. The look of pity and grief on McGonagall's face. The way Dumbledore had told him to sit down._

 _The feeling as waves of cold water smacked him in the face as the Professors revealed what had happened. The questions that filled his head… How could Sirius betray them? They'd been four parts of a whole. How could he have betrayed James and Lily? They were his family, his friends, his pack. How could he have killed Peter? Peter, who'd always looked up at Sirius with such admiration._

 _How could they all leave Remus here, alone? They were his pack, the only ones he'd ever trusted and loved and they were gone. James, Peter, Lily, all dead, and Sirius responsible. It broke his heart irreparably, and he had to get out of Dumbledore's stifling office._

 _He ran. He was still running. Not thinking about the son James and Lily had left behind. Not thinking about the end of the war. Not thinking about anything. Just needing to keep moving. Maybe if he moved fast enough he could outrun the grief and guilt that threatened to consume him, that threatened to submerge him in its icy depths, that threatened to take hold of his heart with its iron grip and never let go._

Remus opened his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. He thought the nearly twenty years that had passed since that night would have helped heal his heart and bury the memories, but during the full moon, they resurfaced and refused to let him relax. More than reminding him of the torturous time after James and Lily's death, they reminded him of the increased guilt he felt when he realised that Sirius was innocent. It made him sick to the stomach to realise he'd been blaming the wrong man for over a decade. How could he have believed the lies so easily, and why didn't he trust his friend enough to hear his side of the story?

This, too, was in the past now. Sirius' death had nearly driven him down the same route as before. The guilt, the grief, the running. It was Harry who had persuaded him to stay and push through. He couldn't abandon his best friend's son again, especially when he needed him so badly. So, he'd stayed and fought, and fallen in love.

Tonks had been everything he wasn't. Joyful, courageous, loving, a free spirit. She was everything he needed and when he had finally lowered his barriers enough to let her in, he had been the happiest he'd been since Halloween 1980. They had been happy together, working for the Order of the Phoenix. It had given all of them a sense of purpose, and Remus had needed it more than most. Fighting alongside his friends, with Tonks' love in his heart, he thought he could do anything.

But like all good things, it came to an end.

Tonks' death had been unendurable. James and Lily and Sirius had torn up his heart, and Tonks had sewn it back together. There were still wounds and scars on it, but when he was with Tonks, those scars seemed more bearable. With Tonks gone, the stitches had come undone faster than you could say 'Occulus Repairo.' What was left of his heart was tortured beyond repair and he knew there was nothing he could do, except throw himself into this job as much as possible. He could help these students get through their school work, their friendships, their broken hearts – even if he couldn't help himself.

Remus ran a hand over his stubbly face and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. As if his brain was on autopilot, he got showered and dressed and wandered down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast, hoping to miss the rush.

He joined McGonagall at the table; fortunately she seemed too engrossed in her work to need more than a quick 'good morning.'

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Hermione entered the room. Her hair was tied back in a rough pony tail, a few stray hairs tickled at her cheeks and eyebrows and Remus longed to brush them aside. He tried to concentrate on his breakfast as the witch ate her porridge and coffee. He noticed her frequent glances down the table, and supposed she was still nervous of him after last night.

"Remus, hi. Sorry about last night again."

Remus smiled, and wondered what she thought she had to apologise for, when he was the one out of order, "How can I help you?"

As Hermione explained her dilemma and showed him the pieces of parchment, Remus determinedly focussed on her writing, refusing to give into the temptation to glance sideways at her. Her lesson planning, like everything else she turned her hand to, was impeccable. Her spidery diagrams and notes had planned for every eventuality, every issue that might arise, every question that might need answering. He was impressed.

"This is good stuff, Hermione. In truth, I wish I had been this prepared when I began teaching," Remus assured her.

He saw her frown and tried a different tact. Hermione wasn't going to be bought off with compliments, no matter how truthful. He thought back to his own Defence lessons all that time ago. The key had been enjoyment – no matter how fool proof the plan, students learnt best and interacted most when they were having fun.

"In that case, do you have any suggestion for making the students like me, and making the lessons more fun?"

Remus didn't really know what he could offer his former student. After all, he'd only been a teacher for one year, and that had ended in disaster. But seeing her nervousness, he tried to think about a couple of suggestions he could write down for her.

His arm moved without his brain giving it permission and he found himself resting his scarred hand on her forearm. He expected her to flinch or pull back at the unexpected interaction but she merely held his gaze as he reassured her that all would be fine.

"Thank you, Remus. That means a lot, especially coming from you," Hermione said before slowly walking back down the table.

The werewolf chewed the inside of his mouth and frowned. He didn't know why he'd put his hand on Hermione's arm. It was very uncharacteristic. Usually, he let his brain dictate everything, and his brain had decided that most people would be uncomfortable, or downright disgusted, by what he was. The shard of ice that had embedded itself in his heart melted slightly at the fact that Hermione hadn't shuddered or flinched.

…oooOXOooo…

That afternoon.

The full moon was the tomorrow night and Remus' bones were restless. As he had done enough planning for the start of term as he needed, he decided to spend the last day of the weekend in the grounds, walking off some of his agitated fidgeting.

His feet took control as he set off out of the main doors of the castle. The monotonous beat of his shoes on the flagstones and the grass pacified the thoughts that had been swirling in his head and the September air cleared his mind. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there were students milling about chatting and laughing – enjoying their last day of summer holiday.

Remus walked along the edge of the great lake, and stopped for a while to watch the Giant Squid basking in the heat. He strolled past the whomping willow, whose leaves were beginning to fade from green to brown. He continued down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, which still seemed to look cold and uninviting despite the Indian summer. He circled back around and stopped when he reached the edge of the Quidditch pitches. The banners of the four houses were fluttering in the stands and a couple of eager fifth years were practicing high above him.

By the time he moved on from the Quidditch stands the sun had sunk low in the sky and the late afternoon light had turned from white to golden. He entered back into the castle, feeling much better than he had all weekend. The clear air and blue skies, along with the overall happy atmosphere of the school had soothed his inner wolf and his restless mind.

Hermione's absence at dinner made him worry for a second, before he remembered that in all likelihood she was crouched over her books in a last-minute attempt to finesse her lesson plan. The thought made him smile, she was very Ravenclaw-like in her perfectionist tendencies.

…oooOXOooo…

It was only when he saw her walking down the corridor ahead of him that Remus realised his legs had unconsciously taken him on a detour past her lodgings.

"Hermione!" he called, before breaking into a jog to catch up with her, "good evening."

His monthly transformations and subsequent restlessness had ensured that the werewolf was always fairly fit, but Remus pretended to be catching his breath as he tried to form a coherent sentence in his head. When he'd seen her ahead of him, he'd instinctively wanted to talk to her, without knowing what to say.

"I just wondered how you were feeling about the lessons tomorrow? Did the list I gave you help?"

Hermione smiled at him and said, "the list was a godsend, Remus, I can't thank you enough for your words of wisdom. I definitely owe you one!"

"You're exaggerating, I'm sure," Remus smiled and shook his head, "but I'm glad you found it helpful."

They fell into silence, the beating of Hermione's heart drumming in his ears as he tried to think of something, anything, to end the awkwardness.

He started as she asked him a question, "I was just heading back to my rooms for a cup of tea if you wanted to join me?"

Her invitation took him by surprise, he glared at the ground underneath his feet, and forced himself to say 'no' before his brain had even fully processed the request. He floundered, trying to come up with an excuse for his too firm rejection. He stuttered something about paperwork but by her flushed cheeks and downward curving mouth, he could tell he had wounded her. She had only asked if he wanted to join her for a cup of tea.

As they awkwardly bid each other good night and headed in opposite directions his mind began to whir. Why was he so afraid of the possibility of friendship with Hermione? She was the one who had discovered he was a werewolf in third year, and it didn't affect her judgement of him anymore now than it did then. They had a lot in common, and could prove useful allies for each other through the school year. But deep down, Remus knew why he'd shied away from the offer.

His internal barriers had been re-erected and reinforced since Tonks had gone and the feeling that Hermione's scent and presence stirred in his chest frightened him. This close to the full moon, Remus was afraid that being alone with Hermione might result in his doing something that would end even the possibility of a friendship. It wasn't a risk he was willing to take.

Nevertheless, his rebuttal of her question had been too harsh, and he owed her an apology – again.

Once back at his desk, he scribbled down a quick note and muttered a quick incantation under his breath. The parchment delicately folded itself into an aeroplane and disappeared through his open door.

Mentally and physically exhausted, Remus slowly undressed and settled into bed for another early night. It was bad luck that the full moon fell on the first day of term, and he'd need all the rest he could get before he met his new students. Right now, he couldn't afford to think about the Hermione situation – his Gryffindors had to come first.

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading – I'd love to know what you think, so please please review if you have time**

 **Thank you to** _.5, .3538, in transit, Random Reader Person, RoPete, Suoh Mikaze, harrypotter313177, and heleana1_ **for following my story! You're support is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights anything regarding the Harry Potter universe, or the Beauty and the Beast song. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling and Disney. Only the plot is mine.**

 **A/N: This is the THIRD chapter of my first fanfiction. I'd absolutely love to hear some reviews about what you think! Please be honest, I know this is far from perfect but I want to improve.**

...oooOXOooo...

 **Something There [Beauty and the Beast]**

[BELLE:]

There's something sweet, and almost kind

But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined

And now he's dear, and so unsure

I wonder why I didn't see it there before

[BEAST:]

She glanced this way, I thought I saw

And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw

No, it can't be, I'll just ignore

But then, she's never looked at me that way before

[BELLE:]

New, and a bit alarming

Who'd have ever thought that this could be?

True, that he's no Prince Charming

But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

...oooOXOooo...

The school year continued to progress. Planning commenced for the annual Halloween ball. The full moon came and went, and came again. The only sign Hermione noticed of Remus' transformation was a slight limp in the days following and a few fresh scars weaving across his hands and neck, though he always wore such long and concealing robes, she was sure there must be others. Her eyes filled with tears of empathy when she thought about all the pain and discrimination he had to endure – especially all by himself without Padfoot or Prongs to support him.

It was with this in mind that she began to concoct a plan. Hermione wasn't sure how Remus would react to what she was planning but she knew that she could not just sit by and do nothing to help when he was enduring such pain with no one to comfort him. And the only way she could safely be with the werewolf, would be to become an Animagus.

…oooOXOooo…

The Halloween ball had been reinstated the previous year as a way to bring together the four Hogwarts houses and celebrate the annual holiday. Halloween was on a Sunday this year, so McGonagall had decided to hold the ball on the Saturday prior. Hermione and the other professors spent the majority of the day adorning the Great Hall with all manner of decorations. Pumpkins, ranging from miniature to Hagrid-size, were placed around the edges of the room in clumps and hung from the chairs and tables in one corner. The orange vegetables had been lovingly carved by the students with the promise of 50 house points to the best one. The candles hanging from the magical ceiling were even more gothic-looking than normal, and were interspersed with fake spiders and bats for added spook. The centre of the room was cleared for dancing, with a cobweb covered stage at one end for the band, The Blushing Banshees, to perform. The overall effect was a good balance of creepy and magical, Hermione hoped it didn't seem too over the top.

Hermione tried not to laugh as she caught sight of a pumpkin which had been ingeniously enchanted to shout insults at anyone unfortunate enough to walk past. It was screaming blue murder at Madam Hooch as she attempted to silence it. Eventually she reached breaking point and grabbed the screaming vegetable, took it out of the hall and unceremoniously shoved it into a broom cupboard. The flying instructor caught Hermione's eye as she re-entered the hall, put her finger to her lips, and smiled sheepishly.

Leaving the hall, where there were a few last minute touches going on, Hermione made her way back to her rooms, lost in thought about her plans for the next few months. There were certain potion ingredients she would need to become an Animagus, and tonight was the perfect opportunity to 'borrow' them while Slughorn and everyone else was enjoying themselves at the ball. She glanced at the list she'd jotted down on her hand in enchanted ink; top of the list was the mandrake leaf which she wasn't looking forward to holding underneath her tongue for a whole month. Nevertheless, compared to what Remus went through every month and what she'd endured during the war, this was laughable.

Finally, back at her door, Hermione walked over to her wardrobe to check her outfit was ready for tonight. She'd chosen a pale purple gown which was delicately embroidered with gold lace around the waist and bodice. It wasn't as flashy as some she'd looked at, but the gentle fabric made her feel like she was floating and the little bit of sparkle made her normally brown eyes look almost amber. She may not be intending to stay for very long but she wanted to look like she'd made an effort. At least, that was she told herself. She was most definitely _not_ trying to impress a certain Defence professor.

…oooOXOooo…

"Good Evening and welcome to our Halloween Ball!" McGonagall amplified her voice to reach the groups of students stood at the back of the room.

"This night is about celebrating the traditional All Hallows festival. The feast will commence shortly, followed by what I hope will be a night of enjoyment for all," the headmistress paused and surveyed the faces looking up at her.

"Now, I understand that All Hallows Eve has traditionally included prank playing and other childish endeavours. But any rule breaking tonight will be punished severely, please do not take advantage of the informality to perform any kind of mischief."

At this, she pointedly glared at a couple of groups of third year Gryffindor students who were suspiciously gathered around the largest of the pumpkins.

"But without further ado, I would like to call up Professor Sprout to announce the winner of the pumpkin carving contest, and then invite The Blushing Banshees to begin our ball."

Professor Sprout climbed onto the stage wearing a long evergreen gown covered in all manner of plants and flower, making her look like a walking garden. She was clutching a small gold cup and cleared her throat before thanking everyone for their submissions, praising the standard.

"But there must be a winner! And I'm delighted to award the prize to Doreen Fortescue of Hufflepuff!"

A small, mousy fourth year began blushing furiously as she nearly ran up to the stage to thank Sprout and hurried back down to her friends. Her fellow Hufflepuffs cheered wildly while the other three quarters of the room merely clapped politely. It wasn't long before everyone was shouting though, as the band took to the stage with a clash of drums and thrum of bass. They didn't launch into their usual punk-rock style music yet, though, choosing instead to perform some slower songs while the feast was happening.

Food appeared across the tables and students began tucking in, loading up their plates and settling down along the benches to admire each other's dresses and begin chatting awkwardly with their dates.

Glancing quickly around the hall and seeing everyone engaged in eating or talking, Hermione made a quick exit, slipping through a side door and into the empty corridor. It was too early in the evening to be concerned about running into people heading back to their dormitories, or so she hoped. She marched quickly to the potions store, thanking her foresight to wear flat shoes with her dress.

…oooOXOooo…

She muttered a _Muffliato_ charm as she opened the storeroom door, aware of the loud creaking that often haunted the doors of the castle. Reaching into her purse she found her list and began loading the ingredients carefully into the bag, on which she'd used an Extension charm.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger," she heard Ron's voice in her head and breathed out a sigh of laughter as she remembered the look on her friend's face when she'd first suggested breaking the rules in first year. She had to admit, rule breaking did give a pleasant rush of adrenaline even as a professor, and this _was_ done with the best intentions.

Whispering a quick _stasis_ spell over the bottles in her bag to prevent and leakages or breakages, she slipped back into the hall, hoping no one had noticed her brief absence. More time had passed then she'd accounted for, the feast had been cleared away and The Banshees had begun playing their popular songs, filling the dance floor with dancers. To her surprise, the only person who spotted her as she re-entered was Remus Lupin.

The werewolf made his way over to her, breaking up overenthusiastic couples and suspicious looking potential prankers en-route. Hermione tried to control her breathing and not think about her too-recent daydreams about the man fast approaching.

"Remus," she smiled, "you look very handsome this evening!"

It was true. With his well-tailored dress-robes and freshly trimmed hair, Remus looked rather dashing. True, he was no Prince Charming, but Hermione couldn't prevent her eyes from admiring his form or her cheeks from reddening when he leant forward to kiss her cheek.

"And you look breath-taking, Hermione," Remus said earnestly making her mind spin into overdrive trying to over-analyse those few words.

"Where were you sneaking off to earlier? I hope I won't have to give you detention for sneaking around the corridors without permission," he winked at her causing her heart to flutter into her throat.

"No," Hermione laughed, swallowing her butterflies, "there was just something I needed to check. Are you having a good evening?" she asked, hoping to move the conversation away from her activities.

"Indeed, though it would be improved if you'd agree to dance with me?" the professor suggested rather nervously.

"I'd love to!" she beamed, hoping she didn't appear too eager and make him uncomfortable, "just let me put my bag down."

 _I'm overthinking everything too much_ , she berated herself as she caught her mind whirring again about the implications of being asked to dance by Remus. With this in mind, she 'confiscated' a bottle of fire whiskey from some already drunk-looking Slytherins and surreptitiously gulped down a mouthful of the liquor before adding it to the growing pile of forbidden alcohol Filch was guarding.

With the liquid courage coursing through her veins and slowing her brain down somewhat, Hermione took a quick glance around the hall to ensure the students were behaving themselves. McGonagall and Flitwick were still stood at the edge of the stage surveying the crowd, the headmistress smiled at her (and Hermione would have sworn she saw her wink if she hadn't known better), so she felt safe taking another break from her duties.

Remus came up beside her and took her hand to lead her to the dance floor. Madam Hooch and Professor Slughorn were, to Hermione's amusement, already dancing amongst the students. Hooch was swinging her hands above her head in time to the music the DJ had started playing as the Banshees were on break, while Slughorn looked more than a little uncomfortable, nodding his head awkwardly.

As a slower song began, Remus and put his arms around her shoulders and started moving with the music. He smiled at her, a little embarrassed. Hermione smiled back self-consciously and tried not to shiver as his hands rested on her bare arm and lower back, pulling her to him. Misinterpreting her shudder, Remus quickly withdrew his limbs and apologised.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I've overstepped ... I must have had some Butterbeer that's been tampered with … I wouldn't -"

The witch stopped his stuttering by taking his hands and draping them back around her shoulders. Remus' eyes widened slightly as she put her arms around his waist and started them dancing again. She stared up at him and chewed on the inside of her mouth. She'd never even hoped to imagine something like this would happen. It was probably completely innocent, her inner voice reasoned, just a couple of friends and work colleagues sharing a dance. But Hermione knew, innocent or not, this moment would be replayed in her dreams for the near future.

Lost in his green-grey iris', and arms encircling his waist it was easy to believe they were the only people in the world. How simple it would be just to lean forward and meet his lips with her own. In a way Hermione hoped seemed natural she gradually closed the gap between them in time with the music so that their hips were brushing against each other and she could smell his scent. She took a deep breath in through her nose; it was wild but familiar, like grass and parchment, forests and ink, simultaneously exciting and homely.

It was only when they were crashed into by a pair of love-struck fifth year Ravenclaws that the spell was broken. The students jumped apart and stared at the two professors with wide eyes as they started to apologise and edge away. Hermione smiled at them and wished them a good evening.

"I- Thank you- The dance," Hermione cursed her usually eloquent brain for seemingly being unable to form a sentence in the werewolf's presence.

"It was my pleasure," Remus replied with a smile, "I suppose we should get back to professor duties, now though."

"Yes. I'm sure McGonagall and Flitwick would love a chance to showcase their dancing," Hermione laughed, "should we go and take over from them?"

Walking over to the pair of professors still stood wearily by the stage, Hermione and Remus greeted them before offering to take their place if they needed a break. As it was already quite late, their offer was taken up eagerly and the older professors began ushering some of the younger years to bed, much to their annoyance. Only the fifth, sixth and seventh years remained, making the dance floor look rather empty in comparison to earlier. However, it did mean that it was much easier to keep an eye on the students from Remus and Hermione's vantage point and gave them a better view of the Banshees who had begun performing their last set of songs for the night.

…oooOXOooo…

By the time the remaining students had been escorted to their dormitories and numerous over-amorous couples moved on from the hidden corners of the castle, it was into the early hours of the morning. At Hermione's insistence, the Hogwarts professors had helped the House Elves with some of the clean-up from the ball; removing the pumpkins and some of the decorations, and returning the benches back to their original positions with a quick wave of the wand.

Hermione ran a hand over her face and bid goodnight to her co-Professors who were filing tiredly out of the Great Hall, thankful for tomorrow being a Sunday. She sat down on one of the benches, not really wanting to go back to her rooms yet and be alone with her thoughts. She'd much rather let the busyness of the bustling House Elves distract her mind from dwelling on the past few hours. It had felt so right being in Remus' arms with her arms around his waist, breathing in his scent and moving as one. What she wouldn't give to feel that sense of excitement and comfort again, but she knew it was impossible for him to feel anything other than friendship for her. Right?

She was startled when she felt someone sink onto the bench beside her and was even more surprised to see Remus' gentle eyes looking at her.

"You think too much, Hermione."

She blushed and nodded, "It's been said before."

"I meant it as a compliment," the werewolf continued gently, "I know it's late but if you'd like to join me for a mug of chocolate..?"

"That would be lovely! I wouldn't like to intrude, though, if you wanted some time by yourself to recharge"

"Not at all," Remus took her hand, "Let's go."

They spent the walk down to the Remus' rooms in silence. Hermione revelled in the feel of his strong, calloused hand encompassing her own. The sense of comfort and belonging filled her heart and she breathed in his essence, again. She stayed quiet, not wanting to break the magic. The corridors were empty, everyone in bed.

As they entered his lodgings Hermione took a deep breath in and told herself to stop overthinking. Nothing was going to happen between them so it was pointless letting her mind spiral with possibilities. _I'm just going to enjoy being in his company and enjoy his friendship_.

…oooOXOooo…

Sat on Remus' faded red sofa with a mug of steaming hot chocolate in her hands, a book open on her lap, and Remus sat across from her on a chair, she felt nearly in heaven. They'd each grabbed a book from his copious bookshelf and the comfortable silence of their reading was only broken by the occasional sip of chocolate or scraping of the turning pages.

Hermione watched Remus from the corner of her eye. His relaxed expression as he read and drank took years off his normally worried face. She hadn't seen this side of him before, and it was incredibly attractive. Suddenly, he got up and put his steaming mug down on the coffee table between them.

"Do you mind if I change out of these dress robes?" he asked, "I don't want to make you think I want you to leave"

"No problem," Hermione smiled, "I know what you mean, dressing up is all very well but there's a reason people don't dress like this all the time!"

"Would you like to borrow some more comfortable clothes? You've still got some chocolate left and it's a long way back to your rooms."

Hermione paused, not sure what to say and he continued, "I hope that wasn't too forward. I didn't mean it to sound quite as … suggestive. It's just I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I understand," she smiled back at him, "that actually sounds like a great idea. Just while I finish off my drink, I can wash them tomorrow and return them the day after."

Remus headed into his bedroom and came out with a pair of striped pyjama bottoms and a pale purple tshirt. He quickly transfigured them into a smaller size and handed them, raising his eyebrows in question.

"They're perfect, thank you!"

After they both got changed, Remus joined her on the sofa. He was sat to her right, just a couple of inches of space between them. Training her eyes back on her book, Hermione picked up her mug and blew across the surface. She felt a pressure on the side of her leg and realised the man next to her had unconsciously shifted while engrossed in his book. Slowly she leant against him, and when he didn't move away she rested her head gently on his shoulder. The combination of hot drink, soft light, and the sensation of peace which enveloped her as she breathed in his scent made her heavy eyelids droop.

…oooOXOooo…

Hermione awoke slowly. As she came aware of her surroundings her eyebrows shot up in surprise. She was sat on Remus' sofa, wearing his clothes, and with his arm draped around her shoulders. Their feet were intertwined and one of her hand resting on his chest. If she'd been in this situation with someone like Ron, or Victor, she might have felt confident enough to reach up and kiss them. But she knew that would endanger their friendship and she was happy just to revel in the moment without wishing for something more.

She felt Remus stir beside her and closed her eyes again, wanting him to stay with her as long as possible. Her heart fluttered as she sensed him drawing her closer to him and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her mouth when he pressed his lips to her head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he said softly.

"I don't mind waking up like this," she replied sleepily, before realising how her words sounded and turning red.

"Me neither," Remus put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him.

Hermione was surprised by the tenderness in his gaze, and something else. Was it sadness, or something deeper, longing?

"How did you sleep?"

"Really well. Actually better than I have since…" Hermione inadvertently glanced down at the word carved into her forearm and thought about the nightmares that had plagued her dreams since Malfoy Manor.

Remus brushed his fingers over the scar and frowned.

"How about you?" she didn't want to dwell on the past, everyone had lived through things they'd rather forget.

"Never better," he smiled down at her, "we should do this more often."

His eyes widened as he recognised the innuendo of his words and it was his turn to blush.

Hermione's brain started whirring despite her promise to herself. One half argued that there was more and more evidence that her feelings were reciprocated. But her other side reasoned with her that it was impossible for him to feel like that – she was young, inexperienced, not particularly good looking; he could do so much better.

"You're thinking too hard again," he observed.

She looked into his eyes and became hyperaware of their position. She still hadn't removed her hand from his chest and she could feel his heart pounding. Was he …. nervous?

Her eyes widened as he lowered his head towards hers and gave her a light kiss on her lips. Her mouth opened in shock and without thinking, she reached back up to return it. Her acceptance of his kiss lit a fire in Remus' eyes as they became rimmed with a gold Hermione hadn't seen before.

He crashed his lips back onto hers and the surprise made her gasp again, allowing him to enter her mouth. The kiss was unlike anything she'd experienced before. It was nervous but passionate, she could tell the werewolf was holding back, expecting her to push him away or run out of the room. She couldn't let him think that was a possibility – she would never run from him.

Her Gryffindor nature came to the fore and she twisted herself round, straddling his hips. From her higher position she looked down at him and ran her fingers through his soft hair.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this, please tell me this isn't a dream."

Remus pinched her playfully on the arm and closed his eyes briefly.

"You don't know how long _I've_ wanted this, Hermione. But I just need to make sure this is really what you want."

"I know you've always been accepting of my … condition. But being with me, it would destroy your reputation. You have so much potential and I don't want you to throw that away without at least thinking about the consequences."

"Not to mention I'm old enough to be your father. I care for you more than you could imagine, but I don't want you to think you owe this to me, or that you can't say no. I don't want to be the lecherous old man taking advantage of you when you're vulnerable."

Hermione let him finish. She knew this was something he needed to say but equally she knew none of this mattered to her.

"Remus John Lupin," she shifted off his lap and leant on the coffee table opposite, so she could look him square in the face, "your condition, as you call it, is not who you are, it doesn't define you. I don't care one iota about it or the ridiculous prejudices that people have. You are one of the most kind, thoughtful, intelligent, and handsome men I've met and if you think your age or your lycanthropy matter to me then you don't know me at all."

She took a breath and closed her eyes, "I love you. No matter what."

Hermione couldn't face opening her eyes and seeing the fear or rejection in Remus' expression. Had she gone too far?

She heard him get up and walk around but still she remained frozen, leaning on the wooden table with her eyes tightly closed. Seconds ticked past and eventually she cracked open her eyes to see Remus stood by the window also with his eyes closed.

"Remus, I'm sorry, I crossed a line…" he didn't say anything so she continued with a leaden heart, "I'll leave now, thank you … For everything."

As she got up and started dragging her feet towards the door she heard Remus move quickly. He came towards her and held her face with his hands. He picked her up in his arms and placed her gently down on the sofa.

"I love you too, Hermione. I've loved seeing you grow into such a beautiful young woman. I've loved falling in love with you over this last year. I love how intelligent you are and how you're always ready to learn more. I love how much you care about other people. I love seeing you wearing my clothes. I love how you feel in my arms. I love …"

Hermione stopped his monologue by crushing her lips against his. She gripped the bottom edge of his t-shirt and looked questioningly at him. He winked at her, and pulled the scruffy shirt over his head before gripping the edge of her shirt and slowly pulling it off. They sat there together, eyes roaming, before Hermione gently touched her fingers to the largest scar lacing its way across Remus' chest.

"You don't have to look if they disgust you"

"Don't be ridiculous! They're a part of you, like a map of who you are. I just hate how much you've been hurt."

Remus' eyes lost the hint of sadness that had been lurking in them since they'd awoken and the gold that was lingering at the edges suddenly flooded the whole iris. Hermione recognised Moony had taken over and gently nipped at the soft skin behind his ear. This provoked a deep growl from the werewolf who picked her up in his strong arms and carried her towards the bedroom.

"It's a good job today's a Sunday," he rumbled and Hermione flushed at the insinuation. As she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his hair she wondered whether this natural chemistry between them had always been there. Or if there was something here that wasn't there before.

..oooOXOooo…

 **A/N: And this is the end! Thank you so much for reading. I'm considering writing an epilogue so message me or leave a review if you'd like to see one.**

 **I know this isn't amazingly written but it's just my first attempt at fanfiction. The ending still seems a bit awkward but I wanted to publish and couldn't spend any more time on it. If you have any constructive criticism or advice, I'd love to hear it.**

 **I have plans for another, much more original Remione story so keep your eyes peeled for the first chapter this summer.**

 **Thanks again to all the people who followed and favourited this story, your encouragement means so much.**


End file.
